Vermilion Sky
by Yurien-sai19
Summary: I wish this would last Forever...Is it a dream or a nightmare? Saya & Haji short fic.


Genre: Angst /Romance/ Supernatural

Pairings: Saya x Haji

One-shot

**Disclaimer: **I did not own Blood + and any of its characters.

**A/N**: This is my first Blood + Fan fiction. Sorry if it's a bit confusing and has a few mistakes.

By the way, the italicized sentences are the thoughts of the character.

Vermilion Sky

By: Yurien-Sai

It was a serene place, a vast meadow filled with flowers of different colors, slowly swaying along the gentle breeze.

Everything here creates a wonderful sight…still, I can feel the sadness in my heart; longing for something…someone I don't know. As I looked up in the sky, I saw the cotton like clouds moving and forming into various shapes.

_I wish this would last forever._

Then I lie down and pick some flower with a color of vermilion, gently placing it on my chest. Suddenly I feel like crying, my eyes was drenched with tears.

I was tired of an unknown reason. I want to rest…to sleep and dream of a beautiful tomorrow.

The night seemed endless, there was an uproar coming from afar. I immediately stood up and ran, but I don't know where to go. Then I stopped and looked around, I was petrified at what I saw…

_Why I end up here...in a midst of a horrifying war, where people cried in an agonizing death?_

I tried to scream but no one seems to hear.

_No, I can't hear my own voice!_

_Why?_

I started to utter a single word but still, I can't hear anything. I covered my face and wished that this dreadful nightmare will soon disappear. Then I felt a warm, rust smelling liquid in my hands. My heart throbs fast as if it was going to explode in my ribcage.

-Blood-

My throat suddenly felt dry…

_I was thirsty… I was…_

_No!_

I saw a lake nearby and immediately went there. Then quickly washed my hands until any trace of blood is gone; drank much water to quench my thirst, However, I was still thirsty…

I can't endure this anymore; there was something inside me that wanted to…KILL.

_What is happening to me? _

Then I heard something, it was an eerie song coming from a girl with a dulcet voice, but the more I hear of it…makes me felt strange. I was on a trance like state, though my subconscious mind keeps telling me to…RUN.

_Run…Why?_

When I looked at my back, I was transfixed at what I saw; before me was a horrible creature ferociously growling and was going to devour me. I flinched backward, trembling. As the Monster step closer, I slowly pick a piece of stone and throw it on the monster's eye. Then the horrendous monster bellows like thunder, making my whole body shudder.

_Run…_

There's no other way but to run…run as fast as I could, just to escape this imminent death…but I slipped and fell on the ground.

_No, I can't die yet, not in this way, I had to do something…to live._

When I fumbled along the reeds, I saw something glistening, illuminated by the moon.

-A SWORD-

I took it but I accidentally touched its blade, making a large slit on my palm. Smeared with my blood, the sword looks familiar to me. I was pondering for a while, that I didn't notice that the monster was already behind me, it suddenly attacks me and wounded my legs.

I can't stand the excruciating feeling that instilled inside me…

_Kill it or else you'll die…_

_I…I…NO!_

In an instant, I saw the monster slowly crystallizes and break into pieces.

How?

I was half- terrified. It was me, who killed it, using this sword in my hand.

Tired, I lay down for a brief respite, trying to recuperate from my exhaustion. I looked up in the sky which is beclouded with dark fog.

RED…my vision is all RED…like Blood. Blood that came from the monster I killed.

Then all of a sudden, I heard some footsteps coming closer…

I slightly tilted my head sideway and saw a man's shadow. He started to say something…his voice was so familiar and filled with sorrow, lingering in my mind. My eyes suddenly became blurred with tears; yet the only word that I hear was…

SAYA…

I gently closed my eyes, reminiscing any of my memories that lie in the depth of my past.

As I reckoned every moment that I was alone in my cocoon, he was still there…forever waiting for me.

Now I finally realized it...I was not alone…not in the past, present or in the future…

"Saya…"

Then I slowly opened my eyes and saw him next to me…snuggling me closer to his chest. He lovingly looked at me, tenderly wiping the tears in my cheeks. As I touch his face, he gently held my hands, feeling it on his face. I looked around and saw the azure sky…Am I only dreaming?

_No, It's not a dream…everything is real._

"Haji," I said to him. Then he only smiled, his eyes were saying that I will be here for you always and will never leave you no matter what happens.

"I love you, Saya".

I was filled with strange emotion, I was…

"I love you too…Haji" then I smiled.

_I wish this would last forever._

Owari

**A/N: **I'm sorry if it's a bit too short on Saya and Haji's Part. I really like Haji so much and Solomon as well. In this story, the monster that Saya depicted was a Chiropteran and the girl singing was Diva. It is a bit too short for me too, but I'm looking forward to write another story. I hope you like it.


End file.
